1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor chip stack, a semiconductor device package, and an electronic apparatus including the semiconductor chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve integration density, capacity and operating speed of a semiconductor device, a method of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips has been suggested.